


While You Were Gone

by VGal



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGal/pseuds/VGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link visits Ilia after eight long years of traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Gone

Ordon had not changed at all, Link noted. It even smelled just as it did those eight long years ago. He breathed in the sweet scent of hay and wildflowers, but underneath it he detected the slight stench of manure and cattle. Link smiled, childhood memories resurfacing the further along he rode. He remembered those long summer days when he and Ilia would search the forest for the tallest trees to see who could climb the highest; when night fell they would just sit on the open hill top watching the stars, wondering if anything was out there. When the village was finally in sight, Link realized his little companions would not be so little anymore. _Colin and Talo must be near twenty by now…_ He thought, sadly, and found himself missing the days when they would rush up the narrow path of the village to greet him; even dragging him out of bed on some mornings. He had always hated the latter, but what he would not give to relive such an insignificant morning.

It was not until he spotted the mayor's house, however, that he knew he was wrong about Ordon. _Everything_ had changed.

 

*******

  
“To tell the truth, I’m a little surprised you’ve come back.”

“I’m not.”

“How come?”

“Ordon’s my home, Ilia.”

“You suddenly decided you missed home after _eight years_?”

“Heh, something like that.”

“You’ve missed a lot, y’know.”

“I’ve missed you."

 

Ilia shook her head with a sigh, and decided to invite her _old friend_ inside for tea so they could catch up. After a moment or two of watching Ilia boil water on the stove, Link decided to look around the mayor’s old home, noticing some pictographs, old and new, decorating the wall, shelves, and fireplace.

 

“So… how’ve you been?"

“Pretty good. It’s been difficult since Daddy passed away, but you know what they say? One day at a time.”

“Yeah, I heard about Bo when I passed through Castle Town. I’m so sorry, Ilia.”

“Thanks. It was hard at first, but Rusl was kind enough to help me sort things out and cope with all the responsibility there is being mayor.”

“You’re the mayor?”

“Yeah, for almost a year now. Why? Does that surprise you?”

“No, not really.”

 

Ilia smiled, but said nothing more. Silence reigned for several minutes as Link continued skimming over the pictographs, increasingly becoming aware that the pictures of him that were once displayed were now no longer present. Although, he managed to find a couple of Epona’s still in place. He considered asking Ilia about that, but decided it was in his best interest to leave it alone. The more he thought about it, the more Link understood why the pictures of him were missing. He had hurt Ilia and he knew it. He sighed to himself and sat back down at the kitchen table, recalling the last time they saw each other. It was an impassioned meeting at the barn that night. She was upset when he left, maybe she still was?

His thoughts were shaken when Ilia sat down across from him, sliding him his mug of tea, along with a dish of sugar.

 

“There’s milk if you want some.”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Tea? Inviting me in and all…”

“Oh… Thought I’d turn you away, huh?”

“Yeah, actually. I even thought–”

“That I’d hate you?”

“It crossed my mind.”

“Is that why you came back, Link? To see if I hated you? Well, I don’t. Feel better now?”

“Not when you say it like _that_.”

“How would you like me to say it? What happened between us was a long time ago. I got over it and moved on.”

“Well...good. I’m glad to see you’re doing okay.”

“What about you? What have you been up to all this time?”

“Same old, same old, I guess. Traveling, fighting, searching…”

“Find what you were looking for?”

But right as Link opened his mouth to answer there was a sudden burst of thunder.

“Let me get the wash in, ‘case it ‘cides to pour down. Hold that thought.”

 

And silence fell again after Link watched her fly out the back door, basket in hand. He turned to look out the kitchen window, hoping to catch a glance of Ilia gathering laundry, and saw that it was sprinkling rain—with the sudden change in weather he would need to ask Ilia if Epona could sleep in the barn. He grew fidgety just sitting there and opted to look around the house once more. Setting his tea down, Link decided to look at more of the pictographs.

He perused the pictures, smiling at how much Colin and Talo had grown in the past eight years. They were no longer boys anymore, but strapping young men. And Beth… Beth had shaped up into a lovely young woman, whose arms were wrapped around a familiar, smiling zora boy. _Well, whadd’ya know…_ Link smiled. He continued browsing until he came to one picture that particularly caught his eye. It was Ilia with her arms wrapped around a small, blond boy. A small, long-eared, blond boy to be exact. Link’s previous smile vanished instantly, and slowly traced the outline of the boy with a finger, realizing Ilia had not been joking when she told him he had missed a lot. Ordon was his home and Ilia had always been there for him. Why did he push them all away? _It should’ve been different._

Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of feet on the front porch, and then the front door was opening. In walked Colin with the same small boy from the picture, only he looked a couple of years older now. They were both laughing and carrying handmade fishing polls. Without thinking, Link quickly shoved the picture into his pouch.

 

“Hey, Ilia, it started raining so we—”

 

Colin stared, at first shocked, but the expression quickly changed to that of anger and hurt when he saw Link standing there. They stood there for a moment, awkwardly, neither quite sure what to say, not that anything really needed to be said. Link could instantly detect resentment and bitterness in Colin’s eyes; he needed no voice. Link only stared back at him, waiting, expressionless.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Colin.”

“Don’t even… You expect to drop in after all this time without so much as a letter and everything be hunky-dory?”

“You seem to be doing fine if you ask me.”

 

Colin looked at Link long and hard, his brow furrowed in anger, betrayal. Colin really had matured. He was no longer the silent, shy boy Link remembered, content without opinion in Talo’s shadow; he spoke his mind often nowadays. Although he still bore some of his youthful features, he appeared more man now than boy. His muscles were firm from hard work and training, and his hair had grown longer, shaggier. Colin placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder, murmuring that he should “skedaddle to _his mother_.” Link looked on for a brief moment as the boy ran past him and outside.

 

“So that makes abandoning everyone okay?”

“I didn’t _abandon_ anyone.”

“You’re joking, right?”

 “I understand you’re angry because I left, Colin. I get that, I really do, but I was having a hard time back then. You wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand how you, of all people, could be so selfish. You never even wrote to us for goddesses sake!”

“I know, Colin. I’m sorry. I thought it would be easier, especially for Ilia, if everyone just forgot about me. I know how stupid that sounds, but it’s how I felt.”

“You actually thought it’d be easier for Ilia to raise a baby alone?”

“It’s not— _What_?”

“What do you mean “what?” You know damn well “what.” How could you leave Ilia at a time like that?”

 

A wave of panic washed over Link. It was now his turn to stare in shock. He swallowed hard, the disturbing implication of Colin’s words settling unpleasantly in his chest. They both startled when Ilia came rushing into the room, dumping her wash carelessly on the floor upon entry. The little boy stood behind her, confused, by the doorway.

 

“Colin!”

“What?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“What? I’m not—”

“It’s not your place to say anything!”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Colin! He’s standing right here!”

“Yeah, I’m lookin’ at’im.”

“Not Link!”

“Huh? _Oh…_! Sorry.”

“I can’t handle all of this at once. Just run along home or something until I can figure this thing out.”

“But, Ilia…”

“ _Now!_ ”

 

Colin was taken aback by Ilia’s frustrated tone, and a little hurt by it. He shot a cold glare at Link before leaving, even slamming the door on his way out. The room fell into an awkward silence. There was a light pounding of feet across the wooden floor as the little boy ran to his mother, unable to understand why everyone was so upset.

 

“Why’s Colin mad, Mama?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie.”

 “You always say that about interesting stuff.”

“Oh, um… Ralin, say hello to Link. He’s…an old friend.”

 

Link swallowed the painful knot in his throat as his son— _his_ **son** —gazed up at him with radiant blue eyes, hidden slightly beneath his golden locks.

 

“Hi, Link.”

“Hi… Ralin.”

“Is that your horse outside? She’s really nice. I’ve always wanted to ride one, but Mama says I’m too little and I’ll get hurt.”

“Well, maybe you can go riding with me sometime. That is, if your mother doesn’t mind.”

“Wow, that’d be cool! Can I, Mama? Can I?”

Ilia smiled, brushing the bangs from her son’s pleading eyes as he looked at her. “We’ll see, Ralin, we’ll see. Why don’t you go upstairs and play while Link and I have a grown up conversation, okay?”

“Aw, okay…”

 

Link watched carefully as the boy made his way upstairs. Once he saw the boy was out of sight, he felt an overwhelming need to sit back down and finish his tea. Although, at the moment, he wished he had something stronger than tea. A lot stronger. Ilia sighed, moving gently to sit across from him.

 

“Link, you alright? You look a bit peaked.”

“It’s just… Let me see if I got this straight. That boy, Ralin, is my— _our_ son?”

 

Ilia nodded, offering a half-smile, but Link could only look away in shame. He figured he was in for a no-win argument with Ilia, but he also figured it deserved him right. It was not like Ilia knew where to find him. He should have written or… _something_ , and silently cursed himself for not even trying.

 

“Ilia, I’m—"  
  
" _Don't_. That’s not important anymore. What's important is Ralin and what you plan on doing."

“I want to help in any way I can. Anything he needs, just name it.”

“He needs a father. Can you give him that?”

“I’d like to.”

“Yes, but _will_ you? You can’t just up and walkout like you did eight years ago. I won’t let you hurt him like that.”

“I don’t plan to, and don’t say “walkout.” That makes it sound like something else, and that’s not who I am.”

“Who are you then, Link?”

“I know now I’m a father, so I suppose that’s a start. I want to be there for Ralin, you too. Unless…”

“Unless…?”

“Unless you’re, you know, with someone? …Are you?”

“What do you think?”

“Hell, Ilia, I don’t know. I come home and find out I have a son. For all I know you’re going to tell me you’ve been married these last few years.”

“I’m not married, Link. There was someone, once, but… I barely have time for myself let alone a man. Why? You’re not suggesting we…”

“ _No_. I just figured that… being a mother and all."

“You figured that if I was with someone it would ease your guilty conscience about being gone all this time.”

 

 

There was a momentary lull in their conversation, in which Link considered his next choice in words very carefully. He looked over at Ilia, who returned his gaze unsympathetically. If she was still the same old Ilia he knew, which he was most certain that she was, it was going to take more action than words on his part. Which Link supposed was a good thing, given that he was not one for verbal confrontation, especially with Ilia. She always seemed to have the upper hand on him in that department. He had to prove himself to her, to Colin, and goddesses damn him he aimed to do just that.

Taking a deep breath, Link rose from his chair, and slammed his hands on the table. He knew he could be a good father if given the chance, or, at least, he thought he could. Only time would tell. Time he prayed Ilia would grant him.

 

 

“Look, Ilia, I think we can both agree I was a foolish teenager who made a mistake. A mistake I would take back in a heartbeat if I could, but I can’t change the past. I’m not this horrible person you and Colin think I am. I want to be there for Ralin, and you, too, if you’ll give me a chance.”

“Link, I never thought you were a horrible person, and neither does Colin, but how do I know you won’t take off again? This isn’t about you or me; it’s about Ralin. Ever since Daddy died he’s pretty much lost the only father figure in his life. He’s got Rusl, Colin, even Talo, but Rusl has his own family and Colin and Talo are more like his older brothers. I would like for him to know his father.”

“And I want him to know me. What does he know about me anyway?”

“Outside of what you did for Hyrule, not much. But I guess you figured that out already.”

“Yeah, but c’mon… _Nothing_ else?”

“Are you really that surprised? I mean, what was I supposed to tell him? Oh, Ralin, your father is the hero of Hyrule. He was there for his country, but not his own family. He left shortly after knocking me up because of _personal issues_ he couldn’t sort out.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. But it wasn’t exactly like that, you know. I have changed a bit since then.”

“I really hope so, Link, for Ralin’s sake.”

“So… does that mean he can go riding with me sometime?”

“Yes, it does. But _only_ if you don’t jump any fences!”

And Link smiled in relief.

 

Ilia rested her elbows on the table, her lips almost managing to return the smile. She wanted to believe him so much; she supposed a part of her already did, but which part was that? The single, hard working mother? Or the long-time friend of the boy next door?  In truth, she was happy that Link was back and that nothing bad had befallen him during his travels. She remembered how at their next meeting she swore to herself she would give him a good thrashing until he was in as much pain as she, but as days became months, and months became years, she found that her anger had long since given way to forgiveness. He had wounded her, deeply, but then realized he, too, was hurting in some way. She could never bring herself to believe that he would ever want to cause her pain. Not that it made what happened between them sting her any less, but after being angry and hurt for so long, you just get…tired. She suspected Link was tired as well, which is why he was here. Maybe now their old wounds could finally mend. She hoped so.

 

“Would you mind if I went up and saw him?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Just one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I know it might be difficult, but _please_ don’t tell Ralin you’re his father. Not yet anyway.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s not that I don’t want him knowing, but look at it from his point of view— growing up all this time without a father, and then one day he shows up out of the blue. I’m no expert, but I think that’s too much for a seven year old to handle. Give it some time… Please?”

“I guess you’re right… but kids aren’t stupid, Ilia. Don’t you think he’ll figure it out eventually?”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just spend time with him for now, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Thank you, Link. Oh, tell Ralin I’m gonna start on dinner, so no snacking.”

“Speaking of dinner…”

“Y’know, you can have dinner with us if you want.”

“Oh, no, I… don’t wanna intrude.”

“Link, it’s fine. It’ll be a nice change. We can all talk.”

“I’d like that.”

 

*******

He entered the small bedroom. Ralin lay sprawled atop his straw-stuffed mattress playing with an empty slingshot. Link smiled to himself; after all this time, he had one small companion left in Ordon after all.

 

“Knock, knock.”

“Oh, hi again.”

“You any good with that thing?”

“Huh? Oh, the slingshot? Kinda… No one’s really shown me how to use it, though.”

“Would you like me to teach you?”

 

And they looked at each other with hinting smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ralin's name is a cross between **Rali** s and **Lin** k. In the game, some of the characters names are connected by two or more letters, such as T **alo** and M **alo** , U **li** , Co **li** n, and even I **li** a. I decided to make it some sort of naming tradition in Ordon. Now, since Ilia rescued and took care of Ralis I like to think they became, for lack of a better word, friends. It's because of this Ilia decided to pair his name with Link's for her own son.


End file.
